


Five year olds

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bars and Pubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur keeps spilling his drinks on Merlin and Merlin is not amused





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'accidental'

„Really?“ Merlin glared at Arthur and wiped at his t-shirt that was clinging to his chest now. Frowning, he pulled at the wet fabric. This was the third time Arthur accidentally spilled his drink on him, this months alone. With an annoyed sigh, Merlin made his way to the loos.

What was it this time? Merlin inspected the stain in the mirror. Last time Arthur had poured a glass of red wine on his new light blue t-shirt, the one with the white stripes that his mom had gotten him for Christmas. The stain, of course, hadn’t come out and the shirt was ruined. At least it only seemed to be a beer right now, that wouldn’t cause that much damage. 

He hardly noticed the door opening and someone coming in as he wiped at the stain with a moistened paper towel. 

“Merlin.”

Glancing up quickly, Merlin went back to his task. “Hi Percy.”

“You really don’t notice, do you?”

“Huh?” Merlin looked at his shirt unhappily. He only made the wet stain a lot bigger than it was before and it was very uncomfortable how the thin fabric clung to his skin.

Percy took a deep breath. “Arthur…”

“…is a stupid clotpole! Everybody says I’m so clumsy, but do I spill my drink on someone every time I see him? He’s just unbearable! How can you even be friends with him?” Merlin was angry, yes, but it wasn’t really true. If he were honest, he liked Arthur. He just didn’t like the way Arthur freely shared his drinks with his shirts.

“Merlin,” Percy repeated and just looked at him.

“What?” Merlin managed a glare.

Percy leaned against the sink and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “Arthur isn’t that clumsy.”

“Yeah, right.” Merlin huffed.

“Merlin, he likes you.”

“He…what?” Stopping in the middle of what he was doing, forgetting what he was about to say, Merlin stared at Percy. 

Sighing again, Percy nodded. “He’s not really good at flirting, so he…”

“He spills his drinks on me to tell me he likes me? How old are we? Five or something?” Merlin couldn’t believe it. 

Percy laughed. “When it comes to flirting, yes, he’s got the ability of a five-year-old. Then again, my little nephew is five and he is better at it.”

Merlin didn’t laugh. “What…Percy, what am I going to do now? Does he know you’re telling me this? I can’t go out there again, this is awkward.”

“So…” Percy looked at him. “You don’t like him, do you?” He blew out a breath. “Would be better if you told him, but if you don’t want to, I can…”

“No!”

“Okay, I’ll tell him.” Percy pushed himself off the sink and turned to walk out.

“No, I mean yes, I mean…”

“What now?” Percy frowned. “No, you don’t like him and I should tell him? Or no, you don’t like him and you want to tell him yourself?”

“No, none of these. I…” Merlin blushed a bit. “It’s weird. We haven’t really talked or anything, he just keeps spilling his drinks on me, but…I kind of like him. I mean…I don’t know, but I’d like to find out?”

A huge grin showed on Percy’s face. “Okay. Want to tell him yourself or should I go and calm his nerves first?”

“Huh?”

“He’s out there, beating himself up for acting like this.”

Merlin chuckled. “Serves him right.”

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go and put the bloke out of his misery.”

Merlin had already forgotten the stain on his shirt.


End file.
